Butch (Thomas
Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Bio Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth season, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth season, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth season, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Centre when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks, and encouraged him to fight it. In the nineteenth season, Butch sprayed Thomas with mud after he got stuck while pulling a tractor. He also tried to move the whale back to the ocean but could not when it was discovered that the tide was too far out. Butch was present when the Mayor of Sodor presented the Search and Rescue Centre with a new alarm bell and was also present when Diesel and Percy were stuck in the water at the Old Quarry. Personality Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Basis Butch is based on a Scammel tank recovery vehicle. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry, and a crane. Livery Butch is painted yellow and navy blue, with "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit" written on both sides in white. Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. Appearances Television series: Season 5 - Cranky Bugs (cameo), Horrid Lorry (faceless; does not speak), Bye George! (cameo), Stepney Gets Lost (cameo), and Rusty and the Boulder (cameo) Season 6 - James and the Red Balloon (cameo) and Gordon Takes a Tumble (cameo) Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), The Spotless Record (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (cameo), Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Emily's Adventure (cameo), and You Can Do it, Toby! (cameo) Season 9 - Thomas Tries His Best (cameo) Season 10 - Toby's Afternoon Off (cameo) and Edward Strikes Out (cameo) Season 11 - Thomas Sets Sail (cameo) Season 15 - Stuck on You Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through (does not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), and Welcome Stafford (cameo) Season 17 - Too Many Fire Engines Season 19 - Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale (does not speak), Wild Water Rescue (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain and Rocky Rescue Specials: *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (cameo) *Calling All Engines! (cameo) *The Great Discovery (cameo) *Misty Island Rescue (cameo) Magazine stories: *''2010'' - Misty Island Rescue (cameo) *''2012'' - Stuck on You and Welcome Stafford (cameo) *''2013'' - Toby to the Rescue and Too Many Fire Engines! (does not speak) Trivia *Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *Until the fifteenth season, Butch's only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called "Thomas the Really Useful Engine". *Butch did not have a face in the fifth season episode Horrid Lorry. *Butch's CGI render is a lot larger than his original model. Quote Flynn: "You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle." Flynn: "Really?!" Gallery Butch.jpg HorridLorry59.png|Butch without a face Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good